


[Podfic] The Portal (Sunlight), 1894

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art History, Gay New York, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, New York Art Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-War, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, art snobbery, impressionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of hansbekhart's 'The Portal (Sunlight), 1894'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He considers the ancient world - a whole wing of plaster cast replicas, tiny cities in miniature, staggering Greek gods in shining white. But that's all tangled up in memory of school trips (he and Steve of a height, their arms flung over each other's shoulders, standing with their noses up against the glass as Bucky whispers stories about the tiny figures on the other side), and he's hardly a child anymore.</p>
<p>-<br/><a href="http://hansbekhart.tumblr.com/post/115945224913/period-typical-homoeroticism-the-saga-of-cute">AKA, The Saga of Cute Twink Bucky</a>, and his earnest dive into the bourgeois Manhattan gay scene, circa 1937.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Portal (Sunlight), 1894

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Portal (Sunlight), 1894](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808831) by [hansbekhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/pseuds/hansbekhart). 



Title: The Portal (Sunlight), 1894

Author: hansbekhart  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky Barnes/Michael Bech, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:24:58  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Portal%20%28Sunlight%2C%201894%29.mp3)

 

The song used is 'Until the Real Thing Comes Along' by Fats Waller, and was one of the hit songs of 1936.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever done covers for my podfics before (and I'm not sure how many more I'll end up doing..) but I just. It's _Caravaggio_. I just love Caravaggio and especially this particular painting _so much_ and this story made the art student part of me so happy. 
> 
> Thanks so much to [hansbekhart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/pseuds/hansbekhart) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
